stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Paragon (NCC-75304)
| type = Light cruiser | class = Nebula | status = Active }} The USS Paragon (NCC-75304) was a Federation starship in the 24th century, originally commissioned on stardate 48946.5 in late 2371. The ship's motto was: "Determine that the thing can and shall be done, and we shall find the way." (Star Trek: Paragon) History The USS Paragon was originally commissioned on 20 December 2371 (stardate 48946.5) Due to several design flaws, it was forced to remain at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, for an additional two months. During this two-month period, it was decided that the Paragon should be equipped with an upper weapons array instead of a sensor pod. This weapons array was scheduled to remain attached to the ship for at least a year. The Paragon was one of the first Nebula-class ships that was equipped with landing capabilities. The landing struts were tested extensively on several planetary surfaces. The Paragon was also the first Nebula-class ship to use the new landing struts for mission-related functions. The first commanding officer of the Paragon was Captain Kyle Owens, but he resigned his commission within weeks of the ship's launch, upon learning his father had died. The Paragon's executive officer, Tricia Robinson was promoted to Captain and assumed command. (Star Trek: Paragon: "Command Decision") The Paragon was relaunched under Robinson's command in early 2372, with Lieutenant Commander Timothy Garrick serving as acting first officer. Lieutenant Jeros Rullis transferred off the ship at that time. Soon after her relaunch, the Paragon clashed with the crimelord Karvin. Chief Medical Officer Katana Talane was killed in the incident. (Star Trek: Paragon: "Clash with Karvin") In the following months, the Paragon's missions included a journey to Safehaven, and an encounter with the Breen. (Star Trek: Paragon: "Safehaven"; "Balance of Power") In late 2373, the Paragon fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. The ship was heavily damaged, and underwent several months of intensive refit at McKinley Station. (Star Trek: Paragon: "The Conspiracy") :In the Pendragon timeline, the ''Paragon fought against Admiral Leyton's forces in the Federation Civil War. She was destroyed during battle to retake Earth in 2374, though most of her crew survived.'' Technical data Environment *Crew Compliment: 1,177. Ability to support up to 4,000 non-crew personnel for mission-related operations. Propulsion *Sustainable cruise velocity of Warp 9.3. Ability to maintain speeds of up to Warp 9.6 for periods up to 12 hours. *Secondary (impulse) propulsion system to provide sublight velocities up to and including 0.92 lightspeed. Tactical *Defensive shielding systems to exceed 7.3 x 10 to the 5th power kW primary energy dissipation rate. All tactical shielding to have full redundancy, with auxiliary system able to provide 65% of primary rating. *Tactical systems to include full array of Type X phaser bank elements on both primary and stardrive sections capable of 5.1 MW maximum single emitter output. Two forward photon torpedo launchers, one aft launcher, and two weapons pod launchers. Deck listing Saucer section (main features) Deck: *01 - Bridge; Captain's ready room; Observation lounge *02 - Junior officer's quarters *03 - Junior officer's quarters; Bio-neural gelpack access *04 - Main shuttlebay; Cargo bays *05 - Science labs; Upper phaser array access *06 - Transporter rooms 1-4; science labs *07 - Residential apartments *08 - Residential apartments; Captain's quarters *09 - Residential apartments *10 - Ten-Forward lounge; Computer core; escape pods *11 - Holodecks; residential apartments *12 - Sickbay; medical labs; gymnasium *13 - Living quarters; Life support; Bio-neural gelpack access *14 - Residential apartments; Lower phaser array *15 - Maintenance *16 - Captain's yacht docking port Stardrive section (main features) Deck: *07 - Emergency batteries; Phaser bank systems *08 - Life support *09 - Science labs *10 - Shuttlebays 2 and 3 *11 - Shuttlebay support; Personnel transporters 5-6 *12 - Maintenance *13 - Science labs *14 - Living quarters; Bio-neural gelpack access *15 - Living quarters *16 - Living quarters *17 - Living quarters *18 - Engineering support labs *19 - Forward photon torpedo launcher; Dorsal docking port *20 - Power distribution *21 - Impulse engines *22 - Engineering support; Bio-neural gelpack access *23 - Deuterium fuel storage; Deuterium fuel pumps and fill ports *24 - Deuterium fuel storage *25 - Deuterium fuel injectors *26 - Environmental support; Brig *27 - Aft photon torpedo launcher *28 - Main engineering *29 - Environmental support; Waste management *30 - Antimatter storage; Antimatter injection reactors *31 - Antimatter storage pods *32 - Landing strut access Support craft Shuttlecraft *''Triumph'' *''Rebellion'' *''Glory'' *''Concord'' *''Okavango'' *''Volgo'' Captain's yacht *''Isis'' Crew manifest *Captain Tricia Robinson, commanding officer *Commander Timothy Garrick, executive officer/special operations officer *Lieutenant Dariel, ship's counselor *Lieutenant Jacquelynn Auroras, chief engineer *Lieutenant Diania Mur, chief medical officer *Lieutenant j.g. Tellim Kuvall, operations officer *Lieutenant Gaius Appius, security chief *Ensign Kate Howard, helmsman *Captain Kyle Owens, former commanding officer (2371) *Lieutenant Jeros Rullis, former chief engineer (2371) *Lieutenant Katana Talane, former chief medical officer (2371-2372) External links *The UFP Connection, the online continuation of the original snail-mail writing club where the Paragon stories began in 1996. Paragon 075304 Paragon 075304 Paragon 075304 Paragon 075304